prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
June 22nd, 2013 Conversation
· 5:31 [http://www.twitch.tv/spotxspott Spotxspott]: Is it true the twitch relives? · 5:32 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: It's alive now~. · 5:45 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Finally! Chat took fucking ages to load! » Anyway, how have you guys been? · 5:47 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Good good. You? · 5:47 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I've been fine. Doing some art, being bored, trying to get chat to work, ect. » And it appears that I'm no longer a mod. Great. · 5:48 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: unless it has something to do with twitch · 5:49 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Whatever happened last night screwed everything up. · 5:51 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: ah well, as long as streaming still works i dont mind · 5:52 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: The latter being the result of the password hash leaks. · 5:56 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: So wheat kind of website do you think I should archive these pre-stream discussions? » *what crap · 5:58 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Hey Ruber. · 5:58 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Hey · 5:58 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: my* » damn glitchy chat · 6:01 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: So, uh...Any ideas where I can post these? » Cause my computer will run out of space eventually · 6:01 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Hold on, let me refresh chat. This is fucking ridiculous. · 6:01 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Okay · 6:02 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: is there a way we can all chat on skype or something. this chat isnt working · 6:02 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: I guess we're gonna have another day of bad Twitch huh? · 6:03 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Yup, most defiantly. · 6:03 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Someone can make another chat. · 6:03 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: I'd have to add you Irate, cause I don't have you on Skype · 6:04 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Me neither. · 6:05 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: skype is mcnutty00 · 6:06 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Okay · 6:07 [http://www.twitch.tv/spotxspott Spotxspott]: Oh wow » Apparently I already have Ira on Skype · 6:07 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: I'm thinking a custom chat would work for a time like this. · 6:07 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: So who's gonna create the group? · 6:08 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: whoever knows how to do it lol · 6:08 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Custom chat? · 6:08 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Probs not me because I suck with computer stuff · 6:08 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Yes. from several sites. · 6:08 [http://www.twitch.tv/spotxspott Spotxspott]: A Skype group? · 6:09 [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Yeah. » Okay, Bern, I think you have to put your idea away, so nobody gets confused. · 6:09 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: I think a Skype Group woud be easier » *would » Can I add you , Spot? · 6:12 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Well damn, I was almost finished with it to. Okay. · 6:13 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: What website did you start it? · 6:13 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Chatzy. » Thinking of using something different though. · 6:13 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Is it me, or are the messages lagging? · 6:13 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: I mean if you started, it, why not finish? · 6:14 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: not for me · 6:15 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Anyone remember Meebo before Google bought it and made it only for Google + users? 6:16 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Yes. · 6:16 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: it was mentioned to me before google took it over i never used it though · 6:16 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Never heard of it. · 6:16 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: isn't it like log on anywhere chatting without the hassle of aim or whatever » simplified · 6:18 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: All at the same time. » And talk in random chat rooms. · 6:18 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: interesting · 6:19 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Sounds pretty cool · 6:19 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I used to like going there as a kid. · 6:19 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Reminds me of Skype in 2008. » It was just live talking with a bunch of foreign people. · 6:19 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: i never used chatting programs outside of gaming. · 6:20 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I remember this one person who must've been a kid because they called me a rock with AIDS. My username was rockangel213. · 6:20 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: So is that program still running? · 6:21 [http://www.twitch.tv/shenh Shenh]: oh at last i just got it working · 6:21 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Google turned it into Meebo Bar, some add-on to Google +. · 6:21 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Ugh. That's disappointing. · 6:21 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: That was when they bought out Meebo. » Hey Shenh. · 6:22 [http://www.twitch.tv/shenh Shenh]: hello, anyone else had problems with the chat earlier? · 6:22 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Yes. It wouldn't load for me. · 6:22 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I know! I've been looking for something like it ever since. · 6:22 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: it took awhile to load · 6:22 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: i still am lol · 6:22 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Yeah. · 6:22 [http://www.twitch.tv/shenh Shenh]: it took me a million refresh · 6:23 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: i used to use aim chat rooms but now its not really useable · 6:23 [http://www.twitch.tv/redbear773 Redbear773]: hello all, did like all of twitch get hacked or somethin last night? · 6:23 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Same here. · 6:23 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: yeah viruses · 6:23 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Not quite. · 6:23 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: why would hack twitch of all places though · 6:24 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: twitch accidently dumped passwords and stream keys last night. no hacking or ect... · 6:24 [http://www.twitch.tv/redbear773 Redbear773]: i was worried it woulddnt be back up tonight, glad it is · 6:24 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: That's not what their blog said. » They were afraid of getting hacked, if I read right. Because they might've leaked something called password hashes. · 6:25 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: mike took down the first your star stream i guess it wasn't much to watch · 6:25 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Well. I made the chat. I think the colors are greatly clashing but a chatroom is a chatroom. » Twitch removed it. It glitched out. · 6:26 [http://www.twitch.tv/tolah273 Tolah273]: ah · 6:26 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Oh god. I realized the colors to that chat I made really hurt my eyes. · 6:26 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I'm sure he'll start over, anyway. · 6:27 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: link to chat plx · 6:27 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: I can't imagine how useful it is now. · 6:28 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: So what about starting a chat room? » Is that even possible? · 6:29 [http://www.twitch.tv/default_everything Default_everything]: Is the chat fucking up? Are some peoples' messages just not getting through? · 6:30 [http://www.twitch.tv/shenh Shenh]: Possibly · 6:30 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Everyone seems fine. · 6:30 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: 3/4 of my messages arent sending · 6:30 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Except Ira. And maybe Ruber, too. · 6:31 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: My messages are sending just fine. · 6:32 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Are you sure, because your question was kinda out of the blue. · 6:32 [http://www.twitch.tv/spotxspott Spotxspott]: Even though I've been quiet for a while · 6:33 [http://www.twitch.tv/shenh Shenh]: Did the Stream title just change now? · 6:34 [http://www.twitch.tv/default_everything Default_everything]: No it didn't, you're hallucinating · 6:34 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Welp. The other chat is up and ready to go now if the Twitch chat doesn't fix up. · 6:34 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: By the way, Ira, have you tried refreshing? · 6:35 [http://www.twitch.tv/irawesome11 Irawesome11]: yep » short messages send » longer ones for me do not lol · 6:36 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Where is it, Bern? » I'm up for using that if we have to. · 6:37 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Go to the chatwing site and do a / then Stream after it. · 6:39 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: Okay, got it working · 6:59 Broadcaster [http://www.twitch.tv/mike_nnemonic Mike_nnemonic]: Hey hey hey. » Just a heads up. » Just got a call from work. Water is spewing up out of a street. That means I gotta go. Probably going to be several hours or more. » So basically no stream tonight. Sorry. · 7:00 [http://www.twitch.tv/bernkastelwitch Bernkastelwitch]: Damn. · 7:00 [http://www.twitch.tv/spotxspott Spotxspott]: Crud · 7:00 [http://www.twitch.tv/redbear773 Redbear773]: broken water main that sux · 7:00 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Bye Mike! · 7:01 Broadcaster [http://www.twitch.tv/mike_nnemonic Mike_nnemonic]: Bye Hatter. » ! » And the rest. · 7:01 [http://www.twitch.tv/ruberbandman9 Ruberbandman9]: That sucks · 7:01 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: Goddammit. · 7:01 Broadcaster [http://www.twitch.tv/mike_nnemonic Mike_nnemonic]: Anyway, later. · 7:01 Mod [http://www.twitch.tv/hatter_gal Hatter_gal]: It's too glitchy today, anyway. Category:Conversation Category:Vincent